Love Like This
by parchow
Summary: Audrey Hudson is Nate Archibald's best friend. She is the spunky girl that stands out of all the high society girls at Constance. When Nate and Blair's relationship starts to go downhill, will Audrey be the only one to help Nate? Over 1000 hits!
1. Little Miss Priss

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! I'm new to this whole thing, so if you see any problems let me know. This is also my first fan fiction out of Harry Potter so I hope it's good enough. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gossip Girl or anything in Gossip Girl, nor do I claim to. The only things I do own are Audrey, Sloan, and Knox, and their "Life Story".

**.Chapter One.**

Little Miss Priss

The alarm clock had been buzzing the most irritating sound for almost an hour when Audrey Hudson finally slammed her smooth hand on the snooze button. She picked up the clock and turned it to her to see the time, '6:30'. Audrey buried her head back under her pillows and pulled the warm covers back over her body. She had finally fallen asleep after two hours of trying to get her mother into bed and asleep. By the time she had started snoring and Audrey had gotten into bed it was two-thirty in the morning. The alarm clock started going off again making her want to scream. She sat up, picked the alarm clock up, and through it at the wall across from her. The sound of the hard hit to the wall boomed in her newly awoken ears, the shattered pieces falling to the ground.

Audrey placed her feet in the fuzzy pink bunny slippers her eight year old brother had given her last Christmas, and walked over to the window. She grabbed the thick blue curtains and pulled them away from the window, her room turning no brighter do to the cloudy morning sky. As she grabbed her old robe from off of her computer chair Melinda, the Hudson's maid, came through her door. Melinda stopped when she looked at the mess on the floor, books were scattered everywhere from her late night homework frenzy, the bed was disheveled and two pillows lay on the floor from her constant tossing and turning. Audrey smiled at Melinda as she saw the rapid change in facial expressions. "It's OK, Melinda. Leave it all, I'll get it when I come home."

Melinda thanked Audrey profusely as she walked back out of the room, her face relaxed. Audrey walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room, her bathroom was more of her getaway space, it was quite big for one, two rooms and a closet. The first room she walked into was her TV room, there was a comfy couch and a TV with other electronics, and then right by there was her paintings and drawings that she had tried to hide from her mother. Art is just a hobby to her, being a doctor or president is something that I should be. She didn't understand the way art made her feel, when she had time to draw or paint, it made her happy, for once. Audrey walked over to the canvas of the painting she had finished last night.

She could see the mistakes she had made in the lines of the face, one eye was bigger then the other. But, although there were so many mistakes she could see, it all worked, the painting still looked beautiful. Audrey pulled herself away from the painting and turned the water on in the shower. When she stepped onto the tiled floor of the shower, she could feel the stress roll off her shoulders, just like the water rippling down her back. She spent twenty minutes standing there before she finally stepped out and wrapped a near by towel around her middle. She caught herself in the mirror as she walked to her closet. Her face thin, almost too thin. Her cheeks sunken and the dark circles lay under her eyes.

She knew she had to get over what had happened, but those first few months had taken it's toll on her. Audrey had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the swift knocking on the door. The knocking got louder and it had finally reached her ears. She placed the robe that had been laying on the vanity chair. Audrey walked through the door to the TV room, the knocking hadn't stopped. She stepped up to the door, her hand on the knob. "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be?"

Audrey twisted the gold knob, the door opened as a dirty blond haired boy let himself into the room, he closed the door behind him. As he turned around to face her, a bright smile lit his face. Nate Archibald was one of Audrey's best friends, he knew what she was going through and he knew what art meant to her also. Nate through his book bag over against the wall by the door, and then walked over to the couch, as he plopped himself down on the smooth brown leather, he picked the large remote up and clicked the TV on. The low murmured voices came from the speakers.

"So, why am graced with your presence so early on this fine morning?"

Silence. Audrey raised her right eyebrow in wonder, she walked over to him on the couch and waved her hand up and down in front of his face, trying to get him to look at her. Audrey looked back at the TV to see a lawn mowing infomercial playing over and over. "That sure looks interesting."

Nate flipped his hand up in the air, waving her sarcastic remark away. Audrey's lips pursed in aggravation, both eyebrows now raised. She grabbed the pillow that was on the couch swung her arms back like a golfer, then with a great force she swung it at his face. This was obviously a surprise to him because he jumped and fell off of the couch. Audrey tossed the pillow and reached out a hand to pull him up. "What is up with you?"

Nate stumbled up from the ground, his grip tight on her hand. Once he had managed to stand straight up he looked at her and responded, "What do you mean 'What's wrong with me'?"

Her hands fell on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at him in obvious knowledge that he knew what she was talking about. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, he picked the remote and pushed a button, the screen went black. Nate put his elbows on his knees, his face resting in his open hands. A wave of concern washed over Audrey as she sat down beside him, pulling the bottom of her robe to cover herself. She rested her hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her. "Nate?"

"I think there is something going on with Blair. Like another guy type of thing."

Bitch Blair is up to something again? Shocker. Audrey sat next to Nate trying not to say anything mean that would set him off, she couldn't think of anything, so she stayed quite. Nate turned his face to look up at her and saw that she was looking away from him with a very disgruntled expression. He sigh again and sat up straighter. He knew what was coming, the wrath of Audrey. "Just say what you want to say."

Audrey's lips pursed again as she tried to keep quite, but it felt like it was bursting through the walls of her lips, they were like a cracked brick building just waiting to fall apart. She turned her head back to face him, her hand still resting on his arm. She shook her head, and stood up from the couch, she through her hands in the air. "No, I will not say anything," Her voice squeaked as she walked quickly to through her bathroom and into her closet to change. She hurriedly closed the door behind her, the rant going through her head.

_You do know you had this coming. She's been doing this to you since kindergarten, are you stupid? How could you not see this, she's been giving you signals ever since you hooked back up with her. I wouldn't even think it was crazy if she was going out with Chuck, for gods sake….Chuck._

Audrey's head shot up from where she was looking at her folded leggings. There was no way, no way in hell that Chuck could do that to Nate, Right? Audrey shook the thought away and went back to picking her school uniform out. Once she had finished she walked back into the TV room, Nate was by the door waiting for her to get done, his face expressionless. Audrey sighed as she picked up the thin black fabric that laid smoothly in clumps on the floor. She opened the folded fabric and placed it over top of the canvas, she picked the finished and covered painting up a placed it against the wall.

"Is that new?"

"Is what new? The painting?" Nate nodded his head. "Yeah, I got inspired last night. Before Mom passed out."

Audrey said, smirking. Audrey's mom was a raging alcoholic. Ever since Audrey's dad died, she's gone crazy. Mumbling, sudden fits that only five year olds should have, and then the depression. That's where the alcohol comes in, she gets all down on herself saying that it's her fault that he is dead. She could have stopped him from leaving, and if only they hadn't had that fight. You see this so called fight was more of a, 'I-just-found-out-my-sleaze-bag-of-a-husband-is-having-an-affair' type of fight. So it wasn't really a fight at all, more like a war.

Then the tears would start, and then the wine would break out, and then the vodka. And then at the end of the night, or sometimes day, Audrey was the one to clean up the mess, and act like the mother to her own mother. Audrey's dad had left right after the 'war', suitcase followed behind him, and a check for a million dollars left on the table. Audrey grabbed the backpack that lay beside the couch and then walked out of the door that Nate was holding open.

"Why, Thank you, oh kind sir. How ever will I repay you?"

Nate smacked the back of her head and smiled, "By not talking."


	2. Kisses In The Closet

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own Gossip Girl? I think not. Anyways, since I don't want to get sued, I do not own or claim to own Gossip Girl.

**Author Note: **Is anyone having Gossip Girl withdraws? I sure am. And a small update: I have a link in my profile for a site named Retro Circus, you can get on there and see pictures of Audrey and others, right now all there are, are pictures but more will be on there soon.

"So, why mister untrustworthy, oh master of mine?" Nate glared at Audrey as they both sat at the outside tables eating lunch. Audrey grabbed her Spiderman lunch box from the bench and laid it on the table in front of her. A crazy smirk appeared on her face as she opened the lunch box, and then a bright light shinned from- OK, so maybe it didn't do that in reality but in Audrey's mind that was exactly what happened. Loose strands of hair that were pinned to her head suddenly flew loose in front of her face.

"She's been acting really weird when she comes around me, very out of it, changes subjects a lot." He said, taking his sandwich off his tray and stuffing it in his mouth, the loser wouldn't bring his own Spiderman lunch box. He's 'too mature' for all of that nonsense. Audrey just decided that she would have to teach him, yet again how to have fun. The first time Nate and Bitch Blair got together he had started acting like the perfect son his father always wanted him to be, and at first Audrey though it was fine. He was only acting that was around them, but never around her. And then one day it was like he didn't know what actual 'fun' was, or what it meant.

"Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, it could be drugs?" He glared at me again, a piece of meat and bun hung out of his mouth. He swallowed and took a drink of his Pepsi. "What? I'm serious. It could be drugs…You never know, she does have a lot of weight on her shoulders since she is the 'Most Popular Girl In 2007'." Audrey said with quotations. Their school's yearbook had just been released to the entire student body, and of course Blair Woldorf won 'Most Popular', 'Prettiest Girl', and 'Rich Bitch'. OK, so maybe not the third one, but she should have won that.

"It's not drugs, Audrey. I just know it's what we were talking about," Nate said looking around the room, there was only one other person there and it was Philip Larson, her geeky fourteen year old science partner, Half the words he said did not make sense to Audrey. It was probably the same for him also, not even Audrey understood half the things that ended up coming out. Audrey gave him a look and Nate leaned in across the table towards Audrey and whispered, "It has to be another guy."

Audrey shrugged but kept her mouth shut. It wasn't the best of moments to speak her mind. Nate went back to eating, and Audrey slipped her Ipod out of her bag and unrolled the headphones. She was about ready to place the buds in her ears when she felt hands snatch them away, sending her Ipod falling to the ground. She swung herself around on the bench to beat the heck out of whoever it was. Then she saw Knox Martin standing behind her with his goofy grin on his face and she instead just smacked him hard in the stomach. His cough from her blow pleased her enough that she didn't go into full on battle and she let it go.

Audrey leaned over and picked the Ipod up off the ground and dusted the dirt off of it, she hugged it to her chest and glared at Knox as he sat down beside her. She threw the Ipod back into her bag seeing as it was pretty worthless to listen to it now. Knox and Nate said their hello's and Nate went back to his constant state of panic and worry. Audrey rolled her eyes as he played with his food. She reached over and grabbed his fork and through a bit of the mashed potatoes he was stirring into soup, onto his face. "She isn't worth it! How can I get that through your head, Nate? She's not worth anything."

"Bitch Blair problems?" Knox asked as he dug into his sandwich that had been wrapped in plastic wrap. Nate grumbled and grabbed a napkin that was in front of him to wipe his face. Audrey saw a person out of the side of her eye and she turned her head towards them. She groaned as Chuck Bass walked slyly up to the table and slammed his tray down on the table. He sat as far away from Audrey and Knox as he possibly could, and turned to Nate. "So I was thinking about that party down on 7th Avenue and I'm thinking that we should totally destroy it."

Audrey rolled her eyes as he looked over at her and Knox as if it was the first time he had noticed them there. His devil smirk popped onto his face as he inched away from them even more. If anyone would have looked they would have thought there was a little something-something more going on between him and Nate. "Oh, hello dorks. And no, you're not invited."

Audrey's mouth dropped open in fake shock as she turned towards Knox, his face etched with pure horror, his hand was placed over his heart. "Knox! Did you here that? We weren't invited to go be stupid prats!" Audrey mocked pain as she laid a hand dramatically over her forehead. Her voice sarcastic. "I think I may go home and kill myself."

"I know! Maybe we could do the double suicide thing! Then we can come back as invisible ghosts and make our enemies life a living hell!" Know said, now giving Chuck quite the evil eye.

Chuck glared daggers over at Audrey and Knox. "Shoo." Audrey smiled, and picked up her lunch box, swinging herself out of the table she began to walk to the trash can but 'accidentally' tripped and her sandwich, which just happened to be chicken salad, ran all down his white school shirt. If looks could kill, she would totally be dead. "Sorry, I tripped." She said pointing to the rock that was sitting right behind her shoe.

"Get out now."

"Run, Knox, Run! The evil monster is going to get us." Knox smacked his hands against his cheeks and hurriedly got off of the bench. He ran with Audrey all the way to the doors that lead back into the school. We made random comments back to each other, mostly jokes about Chuck, all the way back to Audrey's locker. "You know, that suicide thing isn't sounding to bad as long as God promised us that we could come back and do some damage to Chuck's pretty little face."

Knox stated as he swung his arm onto the locker, looking down at me. Audrey looked up at him skeptically. "I don't think God would promise you that, or anything else you wish he would promise you. You have a dirty, evil mind."

Knox raised his eyebrows and turned so his back was against the locker doors. "The bible never said he didn't have a dirty, evil mind."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she shut her locker after putting all her books away except for History, which was her last class. Knox put his arm around her shoulder and turned her away from the direction she was heading in. He raced down the hallway, which was now clearing, Audrey was dragging behind him. He reached a door that was usually locked and opened it, shoving her in. Audrey turned around in the total darkness to face where they had just come in from. She couldn't see Knox but she could hear him breathing. "What the heck is going on?"

She felt him move closer to her, the warning bell went off outside of the room. His arms encircled her waist, and hers still held onto her book. Her heart sped up and she could feel his pounding against his chest, the same way they always did when they were like this. His lips touched her cheek, she dropped her book. His lips touched her forehead, and she forgot about being late to class. His lips touched hers, and she forgot about everything.


	3. The Confrontation

**Author Note: **Hey guys! I finally had time to sit down and write this chapter. I thought I was going to be able to last week but that didn't happen. I found out I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled out, I had to help put my great-grandfather into a home 'cause we found out he has Dementia, I watched my two dogs kill a baby bunny, and my family had like thirty things going on. I'm sorry but, now on to the good stuff! )

**One quick question**. If I were to make a little song list of Love Like This songs like a soundtrack , would you guys like that? Just leave a yes or no in your review! Maybe leave a few songs you think would fit this story!

* * *

"I found out" That's all Nate had to say for Audrey to realize he found out what was going on with Blair. It took only those three words to make her realize how bad she wanted to punch the girl's lights out for hurting him, even if she didn't know exactly what Blair did. Audrey had been sitting at one of the many computers in the school library writing a last minute Spanish report.

Audrey was the only one in the library since she skipped lunch and went straight to the library. She heard random footsteps come stomping towards her and that was when she lifted for head to see a disgruntled Nate. She moved her bookbag off of the chair next to her see he could sit himself down. Or more like fling himself into it unnecessarily hard. "What happened? What did she say?"

Nate looked down at the table, his book bag sat in his lap and his right hand was in the big zippered part of the bag hidden away from her sight. Audrey reached over to his hand as he tried to pull it away from her, his hand still in the bag. He still wouldn't look her in the eye. She finally got a hold on his wrist and pulled, with almost no strength; what a weakling, and got a nice view of the hand he was trying to hide.

It was black and blue, his fingers swelling to look even bigger then hot dogs. Audrey was absolutely shocked by Nate's behavior. She started softly massaging his hand. "Blair must have really pissed you off this time. You've never hit a lady before. Well, except for that time when you broke my nose but that was more the locker door then your hand. You know I forgive you for that righ-"

"Audrey. Shut. Up. Right. Now." Nate said gritting he teeth. He was looking out the glass window that faced out towards the long hall of lockers and class rooms. Audrey shut her Mac laptop and placed it inside her book bag as she stood up. She had dropped Nate's hand already and it was now sitting lightly on the small desk. Audrey placed the strap of the heavy bag over her shoulder and grabbed his good hand. He looked up at her, "What are you doing."

"Being a very bad girl and skipping school to take care of a friend." He slightly smiled as she tugged on the good hand she was holding and dragged him towards the exit doors of the library and walking down the quiet hall. The feelings that wanted to bust out from inside her were tough for her to control. She couldn't be very comforting at the moment, cause that wasn't what he wanted. But he also didn't want to hear a rant. At the moment she just wanted to do both. At that moment she decided to just be quiet; hard task.

His fingers were still wrapped around hers as they reached the exit doors to the outside world. Audrey lightly pushed the squeaky doors open and pulled both herself and Nate down the many steps in front of her. Nate was trying to save his bad hand from any more pain then he already had while trying to release his good hand from Audrey's grip to place his own book strap over his shoulder.

Audrey grabbed the book bag with her free hand and placed it over her left shoulder with her own heavy bag. Nate tried to get it back as he almost toppled over her. She grabbed at his shoulders trying to keep him away, his laughter filled the air and mixed with hers. To anyone on the streets they would see them as a playful couple, after that thought passed her mind all she could think about was kissing his lips. While still trying to keep Nate away, and still laughing, she tried to shake that thought out of her head. Nate? Her best friend, being more, she couldn't see it ever happening.

"I see you move on fast, Nate." Audrey and Nate stopped their playful bicker to turn towards the steps they had just come out of. The bitch herself stood at the top of them in her plaid overcoat and pink high heel, that were no way part of school uniform, and devil's horns to top it off. Her hard eyes stared at Nate and Audrey. Audrey started to feel the feelings she had finally hidden away come bubbling up in her.

Audrey yanked her hand out of Nate's and dropped the bags on the ground. Poor Mac laptop. Audrey crossed her arms in front of her stomach and stared back at Blair. She started take a few step down from where she had been standing. Nate stood back a little, a fire of fury lit in his eyes as he looked at Blair. Audrey still didn't know what Bitch Blair had done to Nate and yet she still wanted to kill her.

Blair met Audrey face to face. With her high heels on she still stood at least a inch shorter then Audrey. It was quite a sight if you looked at it from Nate's point of view. Blair was trying to be her normal bitchy superior self while glaring up at Audrey's eyes. Audrey had to bend over slightly to get a good look in Blair's eyes, she looked like a little ant next to Audrey. "You're just a little slut now aren't you. I thought you were 'just friends' with Nate. Guess I wasn't the only one with someone on the side."

"You cheated on him? Are you crazy?" Audrey's eyes lit up. The flame that burned within her was just about ready to come out of her. She wished it would, burn the little witch to smithereens. "Why would you cheat on Nate Archibald, who could be better then Nate? He has treated you with nothing but love and respect and you go and betray that? How dare you."

Blair scowled at her, those dirty mud brown eyes looked like they were turning red with the furry that ran through Blair's body. Audrey could literally feel the heat radiating off of her. Blair stepped closer to Audrey, her nose now right between two things no one has ever come close to except for her own mother. Audrey shoved Blair away from her, her royal bitchiness was getting a little too close for comfort. Audrey heard Nate say her name, trying to get her to walk away.

Blair pushed Audrey back but she barely moved. With Audrey's height and weight, it was like watching Blair move a boulder…in heels. Then Blair's hands started flying around her face like a little school girl, unfortionitly one hitting Audrey pretty hard and right in her eye also. With one swift pull back of Audrey's fist, clenched of course, and then one rough rush forward, Audrey gave a Blair a nice right hook right in the cheek. She felt two arms circle around her waist and lift her backwards. "Audrey! Calm down. Let's just go."

Nate was holding her back from Blair, Audrey was still trying to fight him off when she saw who was trying to hold Blair from throwing her high heels in Audrey's direction. Chuck Bass. He must have come out right after Blair did. Audrey gave up her fight with Nate and Blair and stared at Chuck. It all started to click, Chuck holding Blair back, the weird cold atmosphere there had been between Nate and Chuck these past few days, the way Chuck would look at Blair when Nate wasn't looking. It all clicked, and all she wanted to do was hug Nate.

Nate's eyes were locked on Chuck and Blair as he reached for the two bags that still were laying on the ground. He was still only using his good hand to pick them up. That started to click in Audrey's mind also as she looked at Chuck. He had a nice fresh black eye. Now Chuck and Blair can be a matching couple! Nate turned away from them but I still stared on. Nate saw her look. "Come one, let's head to my place. That eye isn't looking very swell, no pun intended."

They were far enough away for Audrey to turn around, a slight smile on her face. She took the large heavy back off his shoulders and left his where it was. She lifted hers back where it used to be and wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

Nate laid his head lightly against hers as they walked towards his family's place. He smiled as she sighed, "I didn't ask you to."

* * *

"So, when did you find out?" Audrey and Nate were talking in his room after they had finally made it home. When they first had gotten there she head straight to the kitchens for ice packs and ice cream, ice to help her eye and his hand; ice cream to drown their feelings in. So at that moment in time, the ice cream was half gone and the ice was already melting like mad. Audrey laid against the wood headboard on his bed as he sat at the end of the bed facing towards her.

"Last night. I mean I knew something was going on way before that, but I didn't know it was with him." Nate spit out the 'him' with so much venom. Audrey nodded towards his hand as she scooped another spoonful of 'Chocolate Cake Batter' ice cream into her mouth. "When she told me that Chuck was the person she was…messing around with, I went and found him. We got into a fight and I punched him right in the eye."

"You look so proud of that." Audrey said smiling, it looked more like wincing though with her eye. Nate smiled as he stretched himself out next to her on his stomach. His face was right next to her and way to close to her spoon filled with her ice cream heaven. She shook her head as she stuffed the spoon in her mouth and smiled. Nate scoffed, "You are disgusting."

Audrey pouted as Nate laughed. Audrey scooped a good amount of the chocolate ice cream on her spoon and shoved into his mouth. They were at that stage in their relationship where it was scary close to Will & Grace. Except Nate isn't gay, and Audrey…well…She doesn't have the red hair. They were totally comfortable with each other. They would change in front of the other, share food, drinks, houses, whatever.

Nate took the spoon out of her hand and flipped over on his back like Audrey. Once he had swallowed and gave the spoon back to her, he turned his head towards her, looking at the dark bruise around her right eye. "Why did you do what you did? She didn't do anything to you."

"Well, actually she did. She messed with my best friend and when you do that, you're messing with me also." Nate went to open his mouth to make a remark. "No. Just let me bask in the joy of being able to hit Blair for once without me worrying if you are going to yell at me or not. I don't feel like fighting tonight."

"Actually I was going to say thank you, but, if you don't want me to I won't." He said smiling as he turned his head away from hers and laid it upon her chest instead. He grabbed the ice cream jar from her stomach and placed the lid on it and threw it so it would land by the door to the hall. Audrey huffed and placed the spoon on his nightstand beside her. He snuggled his head down towards her stomach and placed his arm with his bad hand right over top of her in a half hug.

Audrey started running her hands through his soft middle length brown hair as she felt he breath grow steady and she knew he was asleep. She almost wished he hadn't, now her mind was racing with thoughts that she had tried to push away before Blair came. But Lord knows she doesn't want her busting in right now. Could you see Bitch Blair's face?

Audrey's school sweater tossed on the floor, Nate's nice school dress jacket tossed with it, his school pants laid messily on his chair by the closet where he had changed into sweats. Her itchy gray skirt right inside his closet where she had borrowed a pair of his comfy bed pants. Then there was the whole thing of her and Nate laying on a bed with him practically on top of her fast asleep and Audrey running her fingers through his hair and slightly humming.

Audrey started getting these random thoughts of Nate ever since her and Knox went to that stupid party Chuck and Nate had been talking about after Nate invited them both to come. Seeing him with Blair and seeing the way he would look at some girls got her blood going and she didn't even know why. Just a slight smile at Jessica Moore, the obsessive compulsive little nerd from Science class, got her going. Then the thoughts of kissing him, holding him, and doing things she hadn't even done herself with Knox, always filled her bad mind.

She shut her eyes and decided to try and push them away. She tried to focus on Knox, and only him. Then Nate came up behind him and pushed him out of the way. Audrey's eyes snapped open as she sighed. She lightly scooted herself out from under Nate and laid a pillow under his head. She walked towards the bathroom that was connected to his room. She splashed water on her face as she looked into the mirror.

She was nothing like a Blair, or a Serena Van Der Woodson, who was another one of Nate's friends which whom he had a past with. Audrey wasn't blonde, she wasn't a skinny model, and she wasn't very lady-like. She had a pimple on her cheek the size of Texas and not a smudge of make up was on her face. She didn't have designer clothing, Target and Old Navy were her two favorite places one earth. What would Nate see in her anyway. He saw her as a friend, but why would he look at her as anything else?

Audrey turned around and was going to start towards the bed again, trying to not wake Nate. But as she turned, Nate came right into her view. He was standing right in front of her at the door. His eyes were sleeping and his shirt and pants were still rumpled from the bed. He was looking straight at her, the light coming from the window behind her shinned on his face making his best features stand out. "What are you doing?"

Audrey opened her mouth to answer him as she pointed towards the sink. "I wasn't feeling good. Thought some cold water might help." He looked right at her still, but with a slight smile on his face as he took a step towards her. What the hell was he doing? Sleepwalking, obviously. She pressed her back against the cold marble sink as he came even closer. She chuckled nervously, "It must be all that ice cream."

Nate still had that smile on his face as he looked down at her mouth. Audrey raised an eyebrow at him as she started to open her mouth again but he put a finger over her mouth to shut her up. He raised his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth. He didn't step back but her raised his thumb towards her, at that point his whole lower half was pressed against hers. There was a bit of chocolate ice cream on his thumb. "I think you missed a spot."

He leaned down and did the most stupid, outrageous, beautiful, and most amazing thing he has ever done in his entire life. His lips brushed right on the spot where he had just smudged ice cream off. Then his lips came right down on Audrey's. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, the fire in her stomach growing as she pressed herself even closer to him. The ecstasy of his touch was too much for her as she completely and totally lost herself in him.


End file.
